1. The Technical Field
The invention pertains to a spur wheel with spur teeth for a chain drive assembly of a tracked vehicle, on which teeth the guide elements of a chain roll during the operation of the chain drive assembly.
2. The Prior Art
Spur wheels for the chain drive assemblies of tracked vehicles are generally known. A chain drive assembly for a tracked vehicle, especially for a ski slope grooming vehicle, has a spur wheel on each side of the chassis, which functions as a drive wheel for the chain on each side. The spur wheel in question has the shape of a star or gearwheel and is driven by a hydraulic drive system. The spur teeth of the star-shaped or gearwheel-shaped spur wheel engage in positive fit with corresponding guide elements on the associated chain, which travels around the spur wheel. For this purpose, the spur wheel is preferably positioned on the first or last axle of the chain drive so that it is located at the reversal point of the chain. The positive engagement and the rolling of the guide elements of the chain on the spur teeth of the spur wheel cause the spur wheel and/or the guide elements of the chain to wear down. As a result, the driving comfort and operation of the chain drive assembly can be negatively affected.